Talk:Nonny/@comment-4737987-20120811155247
Series 3 - Chapter 6 - Nathan's Birthday The Fun Factory *Goby: Come on Deema! We're going to be late!!! *Deema: I'm Coming! Is Nathann Dressed? *Goby: Yep, In his party clothes! *Nathan: Party? *Goby: Nathan, don't you remember? *Nathan: wememba Wot? *Goby: *Chuckles* It's your birthday, Silly! *Nahan: Birday... *Deema: Come on, let's get in the car. *Car *Deema: Goby? Is Nathan strapped in? *Goby: *Grunts* Just trying to strap him in. There! *Nathan: Where we gowin? *Goby: Nathan, we're going to the fun factory! *Nathan: Fun Factowy? *Deema: Yes, Darling and Eleanor will be there! *Nathan: Eleanor!!!! *Goby: Yes, and Oona and Nonny's Kids will be there. *Deema: They've had a baby? *Goby: Yes, named Kyle. *Deema: It'll look so cute! *Nathan: Will there be chokolate? *Goby: Yes a lot of Chocolate! *Nathan: Yay!!! Me Hungry!!! *Deeema: But Don't eat too much, Nathan. *Nathan: Why? *Goby: You'll get a tummy ache *Nathan: What's that? *Deema: Your tummy will hurt *Nathan: Nooo!!! *Wails* *Deema: If you don't eat a lot of chocolate, it won't happen. *Fun Factory *Nonny: Gil!!!, Goby!!! *Hugs Them* *Goby: Hi Nonny, Haven't Seen you inn a while. *Deema: Hi Oona! Who's this charming little Guppy? *Oona: His names Kyle, He's only 10 months old. *Molly: That's cute, Eleanor! *Eleanor: Goooo goooo *Oona: Awww! Who's that? *Molly: My Daughter, Eleanor. *Oona: *Picks up Eleanor* You're a beutiful princess aren't you? *Eleanor: Yes, Mummy. *Oona: Err, No Eleano. I'm not your mummy. *Points at Molly* That's your mummy. *Goby: Nony, I heard you had a son? *Nonny: Yeah he's over there with Oona. *Gil: *Picks up Kyle* Wow he's heavy. *Nonny: I guess Oona ate a lot when she was pregnant. *Goby: *Picks up Nathan* Nathan's quite light. *Nonny: This is Nathan?!!! *Goby: Yes! Something wrong? *Nonny: No! He's just looks so much like you!!!!! *Goby: Thanks, but Nathan's 1 years old today and we'd better get started *''Oona11 - The Fun Factory is a Indoor playground for young children aged 1 and over'' *Molly: Okay, Eleanor, Kyle and Nathan, You kids can go and play in the playground while we'll have a chat *Nathan: Daddy! Daddy! Come! *Gil: I'd better go too. *Nonny: I don't want Kyle getting hurt. *Goby: What is it Nathan? *Nathan: *Points at a very tall slide* *Goby: Are you sure Nathan, It looks very big. *Nathan: *Wails* Slidy!!! *Goby: *Pats Nathan* Okay we'll go down together. *Eleanor: Daddy! *Gil: *Picks up Eleanor* Let's go into the Ball pit! *All of the Guppies go into the Ball pit *Molly: *Sips a cup of Tea* So tell me Deema, How's you and Goby doing? *Deema: Life's been great but when Nathan was born, he changed. *Oona: What do you mean? *Deema: Well, Goby has been very protective of Nathan. *Molly: Gil's very protective of Eleanor. *Oona: Nonny would even Watch Kyle Sleep! *Deema:I love Nathan too, But Since me and Goby were married he's always been going on about having kids. *Molly: That's what men Do. *Oona: How's your daughter, Molly? *Molly: Eleanor is my princess, se means the world to me and if i lost her and Gil, I'd probably kill myself. *Oona:Eleanor looks exactly like Gil, but with Pink hair and blue eyes! She's so cute! *Molly: Thanks, but when she was born, i knew she was trouble. *Birthday Cake *Goby: Come on Let's sing happy birthday! *The Guppies all sing happy birthday to Nathan *Deema: Blow out the candles! *Nathan: Huh? *Goby: I'll help you *Blows* *Nathan: *Gurgles* Thanky Daddy *Deema: Soon Nathan would start going to school like we did Goby. *Goby: Yes, He'll meet a girl of his Dreams like I did. *Deema: I Love you Goby *Kisses Him Deeply* *Goby: Love you Lots Deema *Kisses her Deeply* *Nathan: Huh? *Watches Goby and Deema kiss* *Series 3 - Chapter 7 - First Day of School